


I do now

by Gwendoline_luckless_Flinch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendoline_luckless_Flinch/pseuds/Gwendoline_luckless_Flinch
Summary: Ron fears that he will have to change in order to make his mother happybut when he meets someone he doesn't want to give up he's willing to disobey his mom





	I do now

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic of this genre and some may be a bit out of karacter but i'm learning  
> also english is not my native language but i try so sorry for anny errors

"RONALD WEASLEY GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" 

"bloody hell mom no need to scream I’m still packing" Ron yelled back at his mother

"It’s your own fault Ronald you should have started packing earlier, a few days prior would be the most efficient that way you can catalog what you have with you and double check the day of department" Percy, one of Ron's elder brothers said with a disapproving look on his face

" we never pack early"

"and still manage"

"so don’t worry little brother"

"and don't listen to that stuck-up poof"

"FRED WEASLEY IF I HEAR YOU CALL ONE OF YOUR SIBLINGS THAT ONCE MORE YOU WILL THURELY REGRET IT!" Molly Weasley roared at her son.

The Weasley's are no typical pure blood family due to the fact that they are fascinated by muggles and muggle science but if there is one thing Molly Weasley despises about the muggle culture it would surely be the expanding acceptance of Homosexual relationships. Whether muggle or magical, a relationship is between a man and a woman, homosexuality is a disease.

"mom it's just a joke it's not as if I was snogging Percy, and I'm George by the way"

"I don't care who said it I don't allow it, and don’t even joke about that, it's disgusting " Molly huffed looking quite sick even thinking about it

Arthur Weasley doesn't quite share his wives view on the matter but you know what they say 'happy wife, happy life' so he bites his tongue and just tries to change the subject

"Fred, George, go get your trunks and put them in the car, Ron finish packing and then put your trunk in the car as well."

"Yes sir!"  Fred and George saluted to their father

"yes dad" Ron mumbled. Arthur thought that his youngest son looked a bit down but didn't look any further into in given the fact that teenagers are known to have a few mood swings.

\---G_l_F---

"come children we don't want to be late for the train" Molly Weasley led her children to the entrants of platform 9 3/4.

She was still giving her children orders when a small scrawny boy asked her for directions to the platform.

She helped the boy, Harry, on to the platform and wanted to motion her youngest son to talk to the child (god knows Ronald could use all the help possible in making friends)

but Ron wasn't paying any attention to his mother. his eye fell on a timid chubby boy standing next to a stern looking elder woman.

Ron would normally never approach someone whilst an adult is standing nearby, but this time it was different, Ron didn’t care who was standing nearby, he just wanted to talk to him.

Ron took his trunk and quickly sneaked away from his family.

The boy was talking to the elder woman and didn’t see Ron, the elder women did see Ron raised an eyebrow at the fidgeting boy “can we help you young man?” she asked

"Uhm..hello, I'm Ron Weasley I’ll be starting Hogwarts today and wanted to see f I could find some friends in the meantime”

Nobody said anything for a second until the woman told the boy

"Neville be polite and introduce yourself".

"oh, uh hi I’m Neville, Neville Longbottom and this is my gran, Augusta Longbottom" Neville seemed really shy and not quite sure how to act in front of the new boy, he wanted to make friends, he really did, he was just scared that they would leave him because he was ‘to boring’.

Augusta Longbottom, despite being a generally stern woman, had trouble not to chuckle at seeing the two boys discomfort yet obvious hope that the other would want to be friends.

"Neville why don't you and your new friend get settled on the train, you can talk a bit more there.” She told her grandson

Neville blushed for a second before turning to Ron "um Ron do you want to sit with me?"

He was quickly rewarded with a beaming smile from the redhead boy.

The boys where just about to turn to the train when Neville’s grann cleared her throat

“don’t lose Trevor, Neville” Neville took a fat toed out of his bag

“I’ll keep an eye on him” he smiled

The two boys quickly stepped on to the train in search of an empty compartment

His hope might be premature but Neville thought that he might have met his first real friend.

\---G_l_F---

"here this compartment is empty come on"

Neville and Ron put their trunks up and got seated across each other

"what house do you think you'll be in mate?"

"I don't really know; my dad was in Gryffindor and I know my gran really wants me to follow in his footsteps so I’ll have to be place in Gryffindor as wel"

"mate that’s just bloody barmy you are not your mom or dad, you belong in a house that fits you not your parents" Neville looked a bit shocked about Ron's reaction, never has anybody taken the effort to contradict his grann.

"Yeah guess that's true but I still don't want to disappoint her, I mean my parents were aurors, and that’s really cool and I respect their job, but I’m just not interested in that, I like plants! but now that my mom and dad are dead my gran wants me to replace them I think"

Neville suddenly looked down at his shoes

_Oh god he's going to think I'm disrespectful, or a nerd. I like plants? that just sounded weird! oh god I don't want to blow this, he’s not going to want to be my friend anymore, I'm such a doof._

Ron noticed the worried look on the other boys face and quickly tried to comfort him

"it's alright to be different than your parents, you can love them and still do your own thing, if you would rather work with plant than with criminals that’s all right, just show your grann that you're really good at what you do and she'll learn to respect you. I mean come on mate she's your gran, she'll love you no matter what you do..."

Ron suddenly stopped talking as he saw that the boy across him had tears in his eyes

'I-I-I'm sorry, really I-I didn't want to hurt your feelings, I was trying to be supportive, I'm sorry..."

Neville looked at the panicking redhead and said with a trembling voice

"I thought you didn't want to be friends with me anymore after what I just told you, that you would find me too weird..."

Not knowing what to say Ron went to sit next to the teary-eyed boy an after mustering all his courage for the second time that day, draped his arm around the others shoulder and pulled him closer.

"I do still want to be your friend, you're nice and I already really like you, I'm sorry I scared you"

Neville rested his head on Ron's shoulder and the boys just sat like that for a while.

_If my mother could see me right know she would probably yell herself hoarse._

Simply thinking of that made Ron chuckle

“what are you thinking about?” Neville asked without moving his head, he was comfortable where he was.

“My mom, she is kind of a bigot and if she would see us siting like this she would probably yell herself hoarse” Ron said matter-of-factly. But I couldn’t care less” he said with a satisfied smile on his face

Neville didn’t know what got to him at that moment, in a spur of reckless Gryffindor braveness he did what he would normally never dare; he quickly took Ron’s face in his hands and kissed his right on the lips. “she’ll probably disown you now” he said with a smirk.

“I still couldn’t care less, I’m now even more convinced to make my mother go mad” Ron’s face was almost as red as his hair by now but that didn’t stop him from planting a kiss on the other boy’s lips

They sat quietly for a moment, just enjoying each other’s company when Ron asked

“do you believe in love at first sight?”

Smiling happily Neville responded “I do now” 

 

 

They resumed their previous position and quickly fell asleep

Unknown to them two very similar looking redheads have been spying on their little brother and saw the entire romance blooming trough a partly opened door.

The twins looked flabbergasted for a moment

“we won’t tell mom”

“She’ll kill him”

“Break is gingerbread heart”

The twins took one more look at the peaceful sleeping face of their youngest brother

"well my dear twin it seems that we will have to protect our little brother from now on"

“and don’t forget his new ‘friend’” the other said with a smirk

"we will still prank them”

“well of course how could we not” they shared a look that promised a lot to come.

The twins thought about the problems Ron would have with their mother, they made a silent promised to do everything possible so that Ron could be happy

"we'll be here for him"

"we'll always be"

\---G_l_F---

 

 

 


End file.
